The Torture of Harry Potter
by xScottx
Summary: Stabbed and slashed he sits in a tub filled with his own blood. Waiting...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. Although I do have my dreams of owning the beautiful, sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange ;]

* * *

Harry tasted nickel and copper. Blood. It was disgusting and his mouth was filled with his own blood thick on his tongue. _In his tongue too_, he thought strangely. He tried to spit it out but the binding spell made it impossible. He most likely couldn't anyway if the binding spell wasn't on him. He had no choice but to swallow it, gagging as it slid down his throat in a warm lump. He tried to keep the tears back but it was no good. He'd been crying for hours and she liked it. No. She _loved_ it. She got off from it.

_Why me? Why is she doing this?_

It was a dumb question with an answer he already knew. _Lord Voldemort. _He was suffering and would continue to suffer and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been confident at first thinking Dumbledore and the Order would show up to his gallant rescue him and punish her, take her back to Azkaban. He was sure that as soon as Hermione or Ron noticed him missing they would go looking and then report to Dumbledore and he would have everyone looking for him. But that had been many days ago or hours he couldn't quite distinguish the time anymore and no one had come for him. Now he was afraid he would stay down here forever or at least until she was bored with him, which didn't seem likely to happen. _Ever_. The Rusted tub in which Harry lay was rapidly filling with a river of blood. _His blood_. He was surprised he wasn't drowning in it but then again, _magic_.

His flesh had been split open like overripe fruit but the blood slowly but surly still leaked in study sluggish drips down into the large rusted bathtub. The knife she used to cut him was charmed with some kind of enchantment spell of some sort that worked like blood replenishing potions. Harry remembered her telling him in that babyish voice she so liked to use.

Harry didn't know how many times he'd been slashed and cut. Cuts crosshatched his legs and buttocks, many of them going clean through to the bone, and that was just on his legs, she particularly liked to 'play' with his genitals. Harry tried hard not to think about that pain that just wasn't physical but mental. Several times she had come, dipped a goblet into the tub, filled it with his blood, and drank. Her violet eyes would roll back and flutter in absolute ecstasy as she gulped down the thick red liquid. That was until he pissed in it which he thought would bring some kind of revenge, but actually was the stupidest thing he could have done because now she just made _new_ cuts to fill it up.

Time slowed as Harry slipped in and out of consciousness. Where ever he was it was an everlasting nightmare from which he could not awaken no matter how hard he tried. The only light he had was the one coming from the doorway up the stairs and when she came. The darkness was a blessing to him. In the dark he was alone.

Safe.

Whenever the light came on the pain started all over again.

Harry's throat was raw from the agonized screams that made their way up from his belly and into his throat. She didn't try to silence him, so she had to be somewhere safe where no one could hear him, otherwise someone _would have_ heard him by now. The more he screamed the faster it ended. At first he tried hard not to scream, not to give her the satisfaction but he quickly broke that line of thought and gave into the screams. Screaming was better then listening to her humming a wordless tune. Every thrust and slash of the knife earned a scream and after his throat became too sore to scream he whimpered. She liked them better. Harry quickly lost track on how many times she came down to pay him a 'visit', giggling like she just seen a long lost friend, her eyes glazed over in ecstasy, hunger, and lust, most of the time she didn't even use the goblet but just her mouth, putting her plump lips against his skin and sucking the blood from him. That was somehow worse. Harry liked when she did that and he should definitely not like that. He wished she would stop but it was a fruitless wish._ Maybe she is a vampire?_ Harry wondered. Before the door creaked open and bright light suddenly illuminated the room.

Harry cringed as she came back down the stairs. Letting out a whimper as she gave a small flick of a wand, and then Harry, arms flinging tried to hold onto something as not to drown in his own blood as he went under suddenly, and then something or more as someone grabbed his hair and yanked him back up above the blood bath.

She giggled. "Can't have that now can we?" She waggled a finger in front of Harry's face, smiling. "Did you miss Auntie Bella?"

When Harry didn't answer her she smacked him, hard.

"Y-y-yes,"Harry whimpered. "p-please don't hurt me"

"That's a good boy," Bellatrix Lestrange cooed, pinching the cut on his cheek, completely ignoring his plea for no pain.

Suddenly Harry lurched for with the last of his strength, wrapping his hands around her throat. Hope bursting in his chest before he felt pain just as bad or worse then before and then he heard the laughing or giggling more correctly.

"A weak naughty boy you are," Bella smiled. "Very very naughty." Her smile widened before she stood up and took off the black dress off that she was wearing, completely naked underneath.

"Let's try something new, hmm? Put that mouth of yours to work for once."

She went in the tub with him his shivering she pushed him down some but not enough to have his head anywhere near the blood, _his_ blood. She put her thighs by his chest, closing his eyes Harry turned away from the sight of her womanhood.

"You're displeasing me Harry," Bella sang, "again…"

Harry whimpered as one of her hands moved to grip his hair, rubbing herself on his closed lips leaving something wet there.

"Put that nice mouth and tongue of yours to good use," She giggled as he continued to whimper. "Be good and no pain, promise." She winked.

Bella could feel his ragged breathing tickling her just before his tongue darted out and started licking at her very moist 'womanhood' She started to grind on his lips wanting more pleasure.

"More, Harry," Bella gasped, her eyes lolling back in ecstasy, "Push inside." He whimpered at her words. Bellatrix tugged harshly on the hand that was in his hair. "Do. It. Now."

He pushed his tongue inside her as far as he could ignoring the bitter taste but it wasn't good enough, she pulled his face against her by the tight grip she had on his hair and grinded against his lips and now nose her moistness spreading onto his chin. Harry knew he would never forget the moans of pleasure she took from him, after a few more minutes Bella let out an extra loud moan, as her hips jerked uncontrollably knocking Harry under the blood suffocating him as a strange liquid dribbled into his mouth.

"Not bad," Bella murmured when she dragged him gently above the blood, smiling. "Not bad at all."

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Authors Notes: I'm very disappointed in this. I started awhile back and forgot all about it after I went to the store and when I started to finish it 2 months later I was completely confused on what I was doing, and here is the outcome of my confusion but still I did enjoy writing it.


End file.
